Are You Still My Friend?
by AyaSoule
Summary: "I wouldn't know what I would do without you." He said with a smile. I smiled back and simply felt happy in a long time. "I don't know what you would do without me?" I said in a sarcastic voice. Will there friendship last? What happen to Eve more importantly, her friends been contacting her and she wouldn't answer or pick up.
1. That Day

Are You Still My Friend?

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _"I wouldn't know what I would do without you." He said with a smile. I smiled back and simply felt happy in a long time._

 _"I don't know what you would do without me?" I said in a sarcastic voice. I look at him as he looks straight back at my eyes. For the first time I witnessed the joy in his eyes and I knew from that moment what he told me was truthful._

 _I told him how it felt weird never meeting my real parents, but I remembered now he didn't really come to know his parents either. His parents both passed away when he was a small child. I guess we both share some sort of connection._

 _His Thoughts._

 _I'm very glad I have a friend, she is really special to me and I really would of die if I haven't met her. She makes me smile like no one else could before and can somehow always make me laugh without her attempting to. I'll like to stay the longest as I can with her._

* * *

 _ **But... Couple Month Later.**_

 _"You... lied to me. I trust.. ed you and y...ou went behind my back..." I sounded out with the crack I had in my voice. I couldn't keep my voice as it went in and out. I never thought this would happen, not even in my life I was ready to let him go._

 _"Listen, I didn't want you to see it like this. It's all a mess, please go... and leave me alone." He stated as he walked away from my perspective. Without even a single goodbye, he simply left._

 _I was gone, my heart just felt the worst pain I ever felt and it was awful. I lost my ability to speak and I have kept silence ever since. My friends figured out what happen and did everything they could to find me talking again, to heal me. But nothing works, I was still silence. A week passed by and I just stay home in my room, laying down doing nothing as I felt I was nothing._

 _My phone kept sounding away as I didn't answer to anyone that was trying to get hold of me, I left everyone out of my spirit and simply wanting to bury myself in my way for infinity. I put my phone on airplane mode so I wouldn't have anything disturbing me ever again, at least not for now._

 **End of Flashback.**

* * *

I woke up to a dream that come about in my head and it was something I would never remember, therefore why bother. I look around in my room, my floor full with clothes and all over. It was around a week now and I decided I had to stop this. I told myself, "I hate you." and I felt a bit better, then I continued saying it in my head. I said one out loud and held a deep breath like a reliever finally got out of my system. I quickly realized the shock I had of hearing my own voice again. Slowly, but I was returning back to the real world, I realized I couldn't stay away from it. I had other people who would be concerned if I didn't prove my existence. Something called me back into this world and I finally realized it, my other friends who kept me here in this world. I can't not allow one used to be no good friend knock me all the way down, I'll will eventually regain my strength.

I held my phone that been there on airplane mode and I exited to turn it off to receive the notifications. I expected my phone to catch nothing, but it was completely the reverse. My phone kept sounding off every second for at least 10 minutes. I went to check on my message and 500 popped up from my friends telling me to not give up and warming messages, "we're here for you". They texted me their stories even if I didn't replied for a whole week. My eyes feared with tears, not of sorrow, but of joy. I even found a reason to still be in this world.

I hover my index finger to the box to get to a new message and I typed this message to him.

 _"Hey, it was really nice knowing you. I'm sorry things didn't turn out as it seem, but I felt that whatever you did, you did it for the right caused. I will never forget the moments we had with each others. We are all human existences, we all determined to forgive. Even if it's the worst possible situation, I know there was a reason. There's always a cause for every activity. I would forgive you even if you don't forgive yourself. I only desire you to do me this one favor, "Don't Give Up". I figured out this world can be a pretty thing you want to hold out for. Like I said, I will always be here whenever you call for me. I truly think we can remain friends, but if not I'm o.k. with that. After all, I learned nothing in this universe is permanent. For today I'll say farewell, I'll see you soon._

I erased him from my contact and from there I decided to live once more, even through the hard memory. But that's all in the past now, I had to live not in the past, but in the present that will lead me to my future.

* * *

 **Couple Days Later.**

I saw through my texts of my acquaintances and I saw one there, from him. I didn't know what I wanted to do, open it or forget it. My head was just recuperating and I don't want to get back to that universe again. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, it's better to get it over with. I opened it as my hand shook a bit when I hover my index finger over his chat. I recognized his number by heart to tell it was him, when my phone didn't recognize it any more.

 _"Eve we are still friends. Thank you for the message."_

I continued reading it over and o'er again, not trusting my eyes. I discovered the text info to when it was shipped, it was on that day I sent him that message. I didn't realize this text, since I had this blocked off notifications for a while that it still loading resting of my messages.

I looked at the text again and a smiled from a long time return to my face.

* * *

 **This is a short story. I again apologize for the bad grammar DX**

 **I hope you like it and if it was a bit confusing, sorry about that ; ; Just PM me if you have any questions.**

 **I know this story doesn't really explained what really happen, maybe if their is a sequel to it. I will explained it.**

 **Thank you for understanding! v Enjoy.**


	2. What Happen That Day

Are You My Friend? 2

* * *

 **After the incident.**

I never answered him, but he was trying to get a hold of me. I wasn't sure to allow him back in afterward for what he had caused.

* * *

 **About two weeks ago.**

 _I couldn't believe I found somebody that could make me laugh out of delight. He was kind and was very honest in what he wanted to say. He was straightforward and let out his complaints if he have to, but it didn't matter to me. I didn't mind listening to them, it was better than having to listen to the same old stories from my friends. He didn't mind me, I talked my mind out to him as he listens back. He was the first person I had every believed who would understand what I'm getting through._

 _He told me I was the solitary person in his affection, like whatever that mean. But I felt something warm in my heart, a feeling I usually don't feel... unless.. I was in love. But that can't be, he only a dependable friend to me. I can't allow this feeling to ruin things between us._

 _On that very day, he asked me to visit at the fountain in the park. I didn't know why, but I reckoned he might call for my help with something. Like he always does, but I don't mind that what good friends do. I saw him at the fountain where he told me to meet him. I was never on time, but I decide to wear something nice even though this wasn't a date._

 _I saw him there looking at his watch on his right wrist and then look up to look around. I gave him a wave to say I was here. He recognized me and came to meet me halfway, I apologize to him for being tardy and he just nodded, saying, "You're perpetually late, but I don't mind." giving me a grin and he looks away like he was covering his embarrassment for a second. He told me I looked nice today and I simply said, "thank you." quietly that I didn't suppose he picked up._

 _"I have something to ask you."He said as we walked back to the fountain. I already knew he would ask me a question, and then I simply nod my head for him to say what he desired to ask. The words did not come out as I expected. He said, "Would you go out with me?" and turn his head sideways to the left and just look down as a way to show his shyness. I was truly in shock, I never intended this day would of happen. I believed we were going stay really good acquaintances, never having feelings for each others. He told me he can yield me more time if I asked to think about it. But I already knew my answer and I replied, "Yes." to him. He looks happier than ever and so was I as he took me to lift me up in the air, I felt the wind blowing in my hair as I went up. He smiled and realized how hot is was and asked if I wanted a beverage, I nodded my head yes. I watched him race off to the closest machine he could hit, but that was all the way to the forepart of the gate, but he willing to go for it._

 _As I waited for him, I scarcely look around and I observed a young woman walking up to me. I didn't know if she was looking at me or behind me. She looks straight sat me with an angry face, "Are you his new friend he talks about?" she said putting her index finger to me. I was surprised she was actually talking to me that it took me a second to react to her._

 _"Who are you?" I said not answering her query. I didn't know who she was and I learn you don't talk to strangers unless you introduce each other first. She didn't reply to me as her face seems more wild than before._

 _"I supposed you were just merely friends with him." She stated, interrupting the silence that was there just for a bit. I look at her with confusion, is she talking about Add? "Don't look like you don't know anything. Remain forth from him, he is my boyfriend." She said interrupting my thoughts. I look at her as my eyes felt like it just widen up as I heard what she ordered me to do._

 _I wasn't sure if we were speaking about the same guy, and then I inquired, "Do you mean Add?" She looks at me like I was acting stupid and she stated, "Yes, I'm talking around him." I didn't know what to say but the silence came back between us once more. But at the moment, he got back and saw both of us by the fountain. His expression didn't look too appealing as he must know this young lady. The young woman ran up and kiss him on the lip as he suddenly drop the two juices. The young woman got to hug him and he holds her back and told her to go in his car. She followed as he instructed her with the angry tone he had in his voice. I never saw him angry, at least once when I was constantly close to him even as his friend._

 _I got up, speechless and all I said to him, "You... lied to me. I trust.. ed you and y...ou went behind my back..." I sounded out with the crack I had in my voice. I couldn't keep my voice as it went in and out. I never thought this would happen, not even in my life I was ready to let him go._

 _"Listen, I didn't want you to see it like this. It's all a mess, please go... and leave me alone." He stated as he walked away from my perspective. Without even a single goodbye, he simply left._

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

I finally texted him back and I just simply handed him a greeting, "Hello." and I waited for his reply. He responded within the 10 minutes and he said, "I'm so sorry. _I really need to explain to you what really happen. I know I told you to leave me alone and you did it to respect me, thank you. But I didn't mean what I said to you, I was just all messed up back then and I just wanted space. You probably thought I went back to her, but I didn't. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her or any of this earlier before I asked you out. I waited a week to tell you this directly because I wanted everything to calm down. She constantly gave me a hard time and most of the time she doesn't heed to me and I have to do everything her way. I didn't want that, I wanted to live my own life as you told me, "the best thing to have is to be free to control our own life." On that night before, I broke up with her and she wanted a reason to prove I really meant what I said. I told her about you and that you were a really good friend of mine and that I was going to ask you out. She never replied back to me. Except later that night when she asked me where I was going. I didn't know what for but I had to do or else it would of been rude to her. Once I saw her there with you I knew and I had a bad feeling then. I had to talk things out with her once more and I believed I knew you would of believed me if I told you this later. That is why I told you to leave me alone until everything was calm down with her. Again, I'm so sorry. I hope you give me another chance. I will always regret the things I did and for the mistakes I had cause you._

That was the longest text I ever saw, but it explained to me his actions. "The causes for every action", like I said to him in my message to him. I didn't believe him like I used to before, but slowly if he tries and learn, he will regain it back. I told him to meet me by my home and I'll explain more details there.

* * *

 **Few Minutes Later.**

I heard the doorbell in my house rang as I await for the security camera to insure it was him by the gate. I went outside and his face looks a bit happy as he saw me. I didn't create any facial expression since I was uncertain of myself if I should actually be doing this or not. But I recall what my parents constantly tell me, "Always give a second opportunity and get word to forgive no matter what the causes is. It's more dependable to be friends than to be enemies forever." I look at him and I simply stayed quiet and we only look at each other. I forgot I told him what he was supposed to do, so I then spoke and asked him to explicate it to me once more. I wanted to know what he typed was true because texting from a phone can be totally different tone then talking physically to someone about it. I noticed his voice and realized he was telling the truth. I didn't hear his voice shake like it usually does when he lie. I knew him enough to differentiate from his different voices.

So I decided that night, to give him another chance, but admonish him if that ever occurs again. I still trusted him, but my heartfelt scared it would be wound again. But if I didn't decide to give him a chance, then I'll know I will regret it for the rest of my life.

He smiled as he came up to me by the stairs and gave me a long hug that felt it could last forever. He whispered in my ear," Thank you... I love you."

I smiled and responded back to him, "I love you too." From this night I felt everything was back along its track once more.

* * *

 **So I did one for the explanation of what happen that day. ; n; Sorry again for things that might not understand, but don't hesitate to ask.**

 **(Yes I know he was acting stupid and should of consider her feelings. I would too. I'm not sure if I would actually take him back if I was her, but I do agreed with her. Giving a second chance. You better be the right guy for her! *^***

 **Well yeah ; ^; (I will hopefully get the rest of the chapters for the other story by this week, so look forward to it o/)**


End file.
